Harry Potter and the Triumph of Time
by potternovels
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione have completed their missing year at school. Harry and Ron want to meet the criteria to serve in the Aurors and Hermione wants to make up her missing year. Ginny has given up her dream to play professional Quidditch to join Ron and Harry in the Aurors. The story begins the summer after school when they join the Aurors.


CHAPTER 1 – DANGEROUS WIZARDING WORLD

Harry can see his beautiful Ginny by their favourite three and they love each other passionately "keep the pressure on the area where he's bleeding." Harry has a family he loves and they love him and he feels so lucky. "Put the straps on his bed; we can't hold him down." Harry's mind is in a special place and he's thinking about the home he built for Ginny and the life they will have together. "Give him the potions for blood replacement; he's losing too much." Harry remembers the bad times and is finally free of them and now he thinks of nothing but his Ginny. His mind is beginning to clear and he sees people standing around him and he can't move his arms and legs. Harry asks what's happening and Ginny is telling the healers to save him and don't let him die. Harry is confused why Ginny would say that and he speaks but no one answers. Soon Harry is back with Ginny and they splash their feet in the water and talk about their future with their children. He still thinks about what carried him through the last year of living dangerously and it is always Ginny.

Harry is finally waking up from his dream and he still can't move his arms and legs and calls out for Ginny to help him. Now she's looking at him with a large smile on her face, and she calls the healer to check him. They pull the bandages off his chest and tell him he's healing and he's a lucky man to be alive. Harry is quite confused about what's happening to him so he begs Ginny for help. Arthur and Molly are there now and tell him he was in a battle and was hit by a Septum Sempra spell. He asks if the other Aurors are safe and Ginny tells him he tried to save one man and that's when he got hit, but the other Auror is doing well. Kingsley can be heard walking down the hall and wants the best healer taking care of Harry. He walks to the bed and tells him he had a close call in the battle and next time please use some caution. The healer takes the straps off and adjusts the bed so Harry can sit up. Ginny kisses him now, but had doubts they would have their children when he was brought in. He takes his arm and pulls her down and they have a longer more passionate kiss this time. He tells her that all he thought about was the two of them and how much he loves her. Ron and Hermione are there now and Ron wants to know how he thought he could get to a downed Auror through the wand fire. He smiles and says he couldn't and that's obvious now. Gawain is standing behind the Minister and steps beside him now and says it was a valiant effort, but he thought he was more intelligent that to expose himself like that. He also says he kept firing his wand after he was hit and allowed the other Aurors to stun the attackers and save both Dawlish and him. Dawlish calls out from the bed beside Harry's and asks if anyone is concerned about him. Everyone laughs except Harry and he's too sore to move.

Dawlish and Harry talk while they are healing and both regret the circumstances that brought them to St. Mungos. Ginny leaves Harry while she refreshes herself and her clothes, plus Molly wants to ensure she has a spot of food before she returns. Abit later she walks in the room with replacement clothes for Harry when its time to leave. Ginny tightens her eyes and tells him to never do that again, and Harry listens, but he can't be cautious and he never has been.

Harry's last year at Hogwarts with Ginny was not a normal year for either, nor were the previous six years. When Harry and Ron decided to return to the school to qualify for the Aurors, too many things happened. So far Harry's life has been about fighting evil and especially one very evil wizard. Last year, Harry and his friends from Dumbledore's Army were able to tutor students in their spare time, and teaching is now an option that Harry never had. Headmistress McGonigal has given both he and Ginny an option to return to school as full time Professors and leave the dark world behind them. At this time Harry and Ginny have decided the Law Enforcement capability is at an all time low, and the potential for a coup in the Ministry is too high. Harry will not allow his friend Kingsley Shacklebolt to fall to unscrupulous supporter of the deatheaters. He is concerned about Ginny following him into the Aurors and so are Molly and Arthur.

He and Ginny have missed being together for most of their schooling and he doesn't want miss this opportunity to get married. Harry has more power than he ever thought possible, but he has seen moments when Ginny showed potential to be a powerful witch in her own right. They have agreed to go through the years of training, although he cannot fathom what they can possibly learn in that length of time. The weeks of training have no excitement, and it seems like more of what they learnt at Hogwarts and he wonders if being an Auror is best for him. However, fate will never allow him to take a different path because he has been the rally point for the free wizarding society for most of his life. Even though Voldemort is dead, half of his forces are still free, ready to cause problems and will prove to be as strong in the future as they ever were in the past.

Many girls at schools shied away from Harry because they were in awe of his legend, and Harry has never had a long personal relationship with anyone. Until his sixth year he wondered if he would ever find a girl that would truly love him. Eventually someone did make their presence known, and it is someone he watched grow from a little girl to a budding young woman. She has long flowing red hair, with an athletic build developed as she grew up with her six older brothers. She has a fiery personality, witty humour, but most important she has a lifelong passion for Harry. Nothing in life is ever simple and the trials and tribulations of growing up in the wizarding world made their blossoming romance extremely difficult to have. Too much death and destruction stood in the way of these two people being together.

Finally life is going to be good to them, as they are happy to just enjoy their time together. The Auror training is under way and the pressure of being in class, sometimes into the night, is taking its toll on their home life. The leader Gawain Roberds has kept the entire group of Auror trainees in a pressure situation to learn their responsibilities quickly. The days are long while they learn technique and tactical planning, and field work is not as often as Harry would hope. They are also finding that much of their time will be spent writing parchments and general office work. Needless to say the Dumbledore's Army (DA) members are finding the exciting world of Aurors not as exciting as they thought it would be. Every night Harry and Ginny arrive home tired and normally they eat and go to bed, and little time is afforded to them except on the weekends. They are also spending less and less time with Molly and Arthur as most of their time is being focused on their studies. Ginny is frustrated as they had such a wonderful end of last summer prior to completing school, but now their relaxation is minuscule. Harry knows that Ginny is keeping her frustration from him, but he's beginning to feel the same as her.

The weather is beginning to cool again, and the summer is almost gone. Harry chose not to have a birthday celebration, but he knows that Ginny will have her eighteenth birthday and he wants it to be one she will never forget. He sometimes sits for long periods of time thinking in ways that few others can understand. Ginny has decided that Harry is a different kind of person and she will deal with his unique behaviour. Sometimes he sits outside in the chair and looks to places that no one else can see, and Ginny finds something else to do and leaves Harry to visits the dark recesses of his mind. Growing up in an abusive home has made his personal feelings introverted and he never allows anyone to know what they are.

The Auror field test has begun to determine competency levels of the trainees with their wands, spells and potions. The first test is speed and accuracy, firing five stunning spells as quickly as possible, and firing at a target for accuracy. After each testing period the students give their memory string for evaluation. This establishes the capabilities of each trainee and allows them to be placed with the proper team. Dawlish has Ginny to begin the wand firing test and on his mark she fires. "Ginny, I think you need to try this again, I said fire five times." Ginny looks puzzled before she answers, "I did fire five times." Dawlish is more than a little surprised, so he asks her to give him her memory string to identify accuracy, so he drops it in the pensieve and is shocked. She did fire the five spells with her wand and hit the target centres each time. The qualification time reflected two seconds, and no one but Harry has beaten that time and only by a tenth of a second. Dawlish smiles and thanks Ginny, asking the next student to get into their duelling stance. Gawain receives the test from Dawlish and takes today's results with him when he meets with the Minister. "Kingsley, I have the ratings of all the students and as a group they are the highest on record." Kingsley isn't shocked by the results; he knows these young people and what their capability is. "Gawain, how did they rate from top to bottom," with Kingsley knowing that Harry is significantly better than anyone else. "Kingsley, the top performer is Harry and just slightly behind him is Ginny, then Ron, and everyone else is very close to each other." "So you say Ginny is very close to Harry; how close is close?" asked Kingsley. "Harry is a tenth of a second faster than Ginny firing multiple stunning spells, but he was off target once, and Ginny hit the targets dead centre."

"Bloody hell Gawain, what else did you find out." Gawain is hesitant to tell him what he thinks, so he says something more believable. "Kingsley, I heard her distinctly say the spell when she first fired, but not after that ... I guess she must have been saying them softly. The other thing I notice was she dropped her shield so fast that I couldn't see it drop." Kingsley just sits and thinks about these results "I know the history of Harry and Ginny, but there are things about them we don't understand. Let's just keep these results on file and make nothing of it?" Gawain nods his head, as they continue to go over the results of all the students and most are in the second to third year competency. Gawain feels the students have the statistical requirements to be Aurors at this time, and the next evaluation will be made during the raids themselves. It's Friday afternoon and the students are getting some extra time off to relax, plus all of the students will be attending Ginny's birthday party.

When Ginny wakes up on her eighteenth birthday she lifts herself up on her elbow and looks at Harry who is still pretending to be asleep. "Well, don't I rate a kiss on my birthday or is that no longer important to you?" Harry is a little guarded at Ginny's comment until he opens his eyes and sees her smiling. "My Ginny, you deserve a kiss, and anything else I possess." Ginny's eyes turn from sparkle to desire and their kissing is having their affect, but Harry needs to focus on the party tonight. Ginny suddenly realizes they are going to be late for breakfast, and she knows her mum may be knocking on her front door asking why she's not there. With that, they both hurry to the shower, laughing, kissing and enjoying the moment together. When they arrive at the Burrow, Molly directs them to the table where Ron and Hermione are already discussing tonight's events. This party is no small thing for Molly with the dinner being for the largest group of people to eat in the kitchen. Ron and Hermione are having a disagreement about Ginny getting her gift early, but Hermione says they will give it to her when everyone else does.

Harry received help from Arthur to get his mother's jewellery to Hermione, and she has the gift ready for tonight. Ginny is the only woman he has ever loved, and he wants her to have his most prized possessions. Opening the first gift will surprise her and she will not expect the second one. Arthur and Molly are extraordinary parents, having given their children all they have. They have never been rich, but Molly is innovative and has found ways to make sure here children had the necessary things growing up. When she was very young Ginny always wanted to have new things but learnt to make do with inexpensive clothes or ones her mother made for her. Harry remembers their first trip to the vaults at Gringotts, and even his school vault is more gold than she could ever imagine. Now Harry will make sure she will never lack for anything, and will always have the best. He has mother's jewellery from the family vault and they are his most prized possessions.

It is a mad house as there are so many people at the party, so Arthur conjures extra chairs outside where a dance floor is in place. Ginny wants the same slow music played at last year's Halloween Ball. The extended wall makes seating at the kitchen table no problem, and Molly is using several stoves to cook the food for dinner She is making sure her daughter's eighteenth birthday will be her most special. As everyone is ushered to the table, the Aurors sit together, and their friends are scattered around having discussions about their school days. At the appropriate time everyone leaves the table and goes outside where lanterns are lit over the dance floor. Near the chairs is a large birthday cake, with drinks and other items for refreshment. Ginny is having a great time cutting the giant cake and making light of whether there is enough for everyone. Harry and Ginny dance while remembering the wonderful Halloween Ball from the previous year, and Harry's face lets everyone know he is dancing with the love of his life.

With dinner, cake and dancing now complete, the guests move to the living room where Arthur conjures numbers of chairs. Ginny is having her dream birthday with so much festivity. She opens every gift carefully to ensure she thanks the one who gave it to her. Molly notices she has not heard Harry's name and wonders why. Ginny knows she hasn't received anything from Harry, but having him next to her is gift enough. In a moment Hermione brings a beautiful hand carved wooden case from upstairs and gives it to Harry. "My love, all I own is yours as you are the only woman I will ever love," giving the box to her. She slowly removes the ribbon as she knows what kind of box it is and her fingers begin to tremble as she suspects what's inside. As she opens the box, here eyes begin to fill with tears, as Harry has given her all of his mother's jewellery. "My Harry, are you sure?" He just smiles letting Ginny know his answer. They kiss with tears mixed in, paying no attention to the family or guests, as most of them are taken by the moment.

When Ginny finally sets Harry's gift down, he indicates he has one more. Now Ginny is really confused as Harry has already given her his most prized possessions. Looking around the room she notices her father is smiling when Harry gives Ginny a small box and she is almost afraid to open it, and when she does her hand goes to her mouth. Harry bends to one knee and stares deeply into Ginny's eyes. "Ginevra Molly Weasley you are the only woman I will ever love and the foundation of my life and with this ring I ask you to become my wife." Ginny is trembling and tears fill her eyes and she is unable to speak, being both shocked and ecstatic. She goes to her knees in front of Harry, "Oh my love, I've waited since I was a young girl to hear those words; Oh yes my Harry I will marry you!" They have a passionate kiss, and all are moved by the scene that plays out before them.

Spontaneously everyone applauds and cheers for the happy couple. Ron knows that Hermione is staring at him, wanting what Ginny got. Molly runs to Harry and Ginny, sobs happily and holds her two children, and understand the meaning of Ginny's response to Harry. Then Ginny stands with all the young ladies and high pitched voices are heard and the men just smile. Gawain and his Aurors take turns congratulating Harry and Ginny, and the special occasion is a loud and happy affair. The reverie continues another half hour before the guests begin to leave. A bit later Molly stares at Arthur, "You didn't seem to be surprised when Harry proposed?" Arthur has to be careful with what he says, "Molly dear, Harry asked me to help him make this special." Molly then glares at Arthur, "Did you know he was going to do this?" Arthur has a big smile looking back at Molly. "I wasn't sure, but the thought crossed my mind."

Harry and Ginny are walking home and stop at their favourite tree. "Do you know you've made me the happiest girl in the world?" Harry thinks for a second before speaking, "What did you mean when you said 'since you were a young girl'? I didn't even know you until you were eleven." Ginny is a little embarrassed to tell Harry how she learnt about the legend and proclaimed she will marry him and give him the happiness he never had. "The day you came to the Burrow and I first saw you at the table I couldn't believe the legend was there in front of me. I was in so much shock and awe, I ran upstairs to my room and shut the door. Because of my feelings for you, I was always clumsy and shy when I was in the same room. I wanted to run to you and throw my arms around your neck, but I could barely speak. When you saved my life at Hogwarts I opened my eyes to see a dirty, bloody and injured Harry. I knew at that moment I could never love another, and I owed my life to my dream. I tried every way to get you to see the love in my heart, but I couldn't do the things I needed to. Years went by and I thought I would be haunted by this love forever. Then one day the situation was right and I made my move to kiss you and you returned my affections. For a few weeks my dreams came true as we were together. But you broke up with me in a noble way wanting to protect me from harm, and I thought I would lose you forever, but during Bill's wedding I made a last try by kissing you. Even that kiss was interrupted by Ron, and I felt like I was going to die. My dream was over and I would lead a miserable life without you. Then you came to Hogwarts and I wanted to ask you to run away with me, but I knew that was impossible. Harry, when I saw Hagrid carrying your lifeless body, my life was over. But suddenly you sprang from Hagrid's arms and ran through the castle, and I didn't know what to feel. When Voldemort was dead and you came to me, and I was so angry with you. You tricked me into believing you were dead, and when I followed you to the stairs my anger poured out. Then you ran upstairs and I felt my heart break, as you left me again? But later you came back with Professor McGonigal and I grabbed you as you walked pass me. When you smiled at me, I knew my life would restart.

Harry just stares at her for awhile … tears begin streaming down his face understanding her yearning for him. Harry is lost in his own thoughts remembering how it took him years to understand the love of his life is the girl he grew up with. "Ginny, for much of my life I didn't think anyone could love me. As I thought back to the time when Ron, Fred and George came to rescue me, that was truly the first time I felt good to be taken away from my miserable existence. I remembered sitting at the breakfast table seeing this pretty girl walk in the room. But when I spoke, you ran away and I didn't understand why; what did I say for you to react that way. When we first went to Hogwarts you never spoke to me. Then later that year we dealt with Tom Riddle's memory when the basilisk almost killed me. I remember you waking up from the spell, and you finally spoke about what Riddle had done controlling your mind. What I most remembered was how you looked at me with the shock and pain on your face; realizing I was seriously injured by the snake. In the years to follow, I would notice you staring at me but you always looked away before eye contact. As time went by you began to sit and talk and my feelings for you began to change. As you grew older, you became such a beautiful young lady, but now you had boy friends and I had nothing. But you kissed me after the Quidditch match and my whole world changed. I knew at that moment I was in love with you and always will be. We sat under the tree at the lake smiling and snogging, but my life would soon be turned upside down when Dumbledore was murdered. I was forced on a quest that would probably lead to my death. I knew you would be in danger if we had a relationship, so I broke it off. One last time I would be at the Burrow and you kissed me the way a woman kisses a man, only to have my best friend chastise me for kissing his sister. My life became so lonely and I wasn't sure I could go on. I watched the Marauder's map every night just to see where you were, happy knowing you were alive. Then I came back to Hogwarts to destroy the last Horcrux, wishing I could find you and leave. Once again fate dealt me a terrible blow when I learnt I had a Horcrux inside me and I had to die. We would never be together, but even then you were the last thought I had before I died. I came back to my body and Hagrid carried me, but my heart broke just hearing your screams. Then after the escape I finally killed Voldemort and I looked at you, except you looked at me with so much anger in your eyes. As the pain became unbearable I hurried out of the hall, but you followed and spoke to me on the stairway with venom in your voice. I ran away and lay on my bed sobbing as no one loved me and I grieved for the many that had already died, but later Professor McGonigal fetched me from my old dorm room.

As Ginny hears the details of how she had missed being with Harry over and over, Ginny's eyes roll back and she faints. Harry catches her and carries her to their sofa, and he lays his face on her chest and cries tears across her neck. Finally Ginny's consciousness begins to return and she hears Harry sobbing. Ginny is horrified that there were so many times they could have been together, if only she could have shown her feelings, their life would have been so different. Harry smiles as he looks in her eyes, but fate is against him again, as Ginny gets up from the sofa and stands in front of the hearth with her head down. Harry feels he said something that makes Ginny grieve, and she continues standing and staring as Harry walks to her. It is then he sees Ginny's tears and her body trembling, but when Harry touches her she pulls away from him with the anger in her eyes again. Harry's old defences take over, when Ginny begins to weep with no explanation. What has he done? He was just engaged to the love of his life and now she is angry and pulls away from him. Panic goes through Harry's mind that no one will ever love him. Now he wants to get away, as he can no longer accept the pain or her rejection. He moves slowly toward the front door to escape and he will never feel this pain again, because she doesn't love him and maybe she never did. He opens the door and runs toward the boundary and in a few seconds Harry apparates away. Ginny goes to her knees knowing her Harry has left her again. She stumbles slowly back to the Burrow; barely able to walk and her father grabs her, leading her to a chair. Molly screams, "What is it Ginny, where's Harry?" Ginny looks up and stares, "_He's gone and my life went with him_." Molly is losing it, "Oh dear what happened."

"I told Harry how I wanted to marry him since I was very young, and how I've gone through my life with these feelings, and I told him how I was unable to speak to him growing up. He told me how he looked at me after he saved me from Tom Riddle and he thought there were feelings for him. He was all alone and he felt no one would ever love him and all I had to do was tell him how I felt. When I was fifteen I kissed him, and he said his life was complete. He loved me Mum and Dad when he went on that terrible quest and sat every night looking at a magic school map to see I was still alive. He said I was the last image in his mind before he died, and when Hagrid carried him to the school he heard my scream and it broke his heart. Mum when he came through the hall that morning, I felt nothing but anger for him and he ran away and hid because I didn't love him. I fainted and he carried me to the sofa, but when I returned to consciousness I walked away from him thinking how many times we could have been together. When he walked to me I looked at him with anger and I pulled away when he touched me. He couldn't take my rejection and he left." Molly thought about all she heard, "Ginny, when you pulled away from him, you also broke his heart. No matter your reason, Harry can never accept that from you … what's wrong with you Ginny?" There is nothing that can be done this night so Molly asks Ginny to go upstairs and get some sleep.

Arthur looks out in the front and is noticing a distant figure walking toward the home and he wonders if it's Harry? Not wanting Ginny to be upset, he goes outside alone, "Harry, I'm so glad you came back." But Harry is devastated when he speaks, "Arthur, I want Ginny to have the new home. Let her know that I will have my things moved to Gimmauld Place." Like a flash Ginny runs out of the house and runs into Harry, knocking him to the ground. "Harry Potter, you are mine and you can't leave me," so Arthur suggests they go inside and talk. Harry is so emotional he staggers and Arthur steadies him as they walk. When they get inside Harry's hands are shaking so badly he isn't able to hold a cup of tea from Molly. Ginny has to explain why she pulled away from him and why she couldn't stop sobbing. "Harry, I could never let you know my feelings because my awe of you always stopped me. When you explained how you felt through the years, I thought how my life would have been so different if I could have seen you just as a person. Thinking back it shook me so badly I couldn't let you touch me." Harry just stares at her, not really able to find any words. A few minutes ago his life was over and now Ginny is trying to give it back to him. Finally Harry does speak, "I don't know what to say to you Ginny. I've never loved anyone but you, and I don't understand why you acted the way you did. I suspect you never loved me at all, but loved some fantasy you created in your mind, and now I just don't know what to do." Harry bends over and weeps causing Ginny to walk toward him, but Molly and Arthur hold her back. "Dear, Harry was shattered tonight and he needs some time to put the pieces back together." Ginny just looks at the man who saved the wizarding world but he could never trust anyone to share his feelings. Harry then gets up and walks out the door. Ginny is in shock from what happened and walks upstairs to her bedroom and shuts the door.

Molly is barely able to speak, "Ginny has never understood that Harry is not a legend but a real man. He has never shared his inner self with anyone until tonight, but Ginny pulled away from him and his trust was taken. Before they can get back together, she has to accept that Harry is a real person, and a fragile one at that." Arthur sighs, thinking about what has transpired, "They got engaged tonight but remembering her words I realize that no man can live up to someone's fantasies." Later Ginny walks downstairs and says she is going home and will wait for Harry there. Molly wants to stop her, but Arthur holds her arm, knowing Ginny needs time alone to think through what's happened.

Ginny walks past their favourite tree and in a few minutes she opens the door and is surprised Harry is sitting on the sofa. She walks over and sits down beside him and she lays her head on his shoulder. They sit for a long time saying nothing, but in some ways saying everything. Both of their lives have been filled with hopes and dreams, but tonight reality takes their place. If they are going to have a life together, some things have to change. Finally Ginny speaks, "I loved something that never existed, something that wasn't real. The reason we weren't together sooner was because I couldn't separate the legend from the real person. But Harry, you have to know I love the man and not the legend. If you don't want to marry me, I can accept that now." Harry wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him. She slowly slides the ring off and offers it back to Harry, "Do you want this back?" Harry says in a soft voice, "That ring represents all that I feel for you." She slides it on her finger again and moves closer to Harry. Ginny has learnt tonight she has to love a fragile man that has been driven to do so many heroic things and the fantasy of his legend has already taken too much of her life. Then she asks Harry if he is ready to go to bed and he is, but tonight Ginny will sleep with the man and leave his legend in her memories. When they awake in the morning both have a new perspective of their life together and it is one both can accept. Harry kisses Ginny, as this is the first time it's between two people. They walk to the Burrow and tell Arthur and Molly they are working through their difficulties and are moving forward together, and Molly and Arthur are happy they will.

In the next few days Molly notices that Hermione and Ron have abit of chill between them, and she suspects Harry's and Ginny's engagement may be the cause. Hermione is ready for the next step in their relationship but Ron is not. She's having a mother daughter discussion with Hermione this morning. "You've been really quiet, is there anything you'd like to discuss?" Nothing is spoken by Hermione right away, but eventually she speaks. "I feel so good for Ginny and Harry, but Ron and I love each other to. I get the feeling that Ron doesn't want to leave the protection of the Burrow and strike out on his own." Hermione begins to cry causing Molly to have both grief and concern. "Hermione, every man has his own natural schedule when he's ready to leave home. If you try to force Ron to leave now, he will begin to resent the pressure." Hermione says that she doesn't know what to do. Molly adds, "I saw something the other night that I have never seen before. After Harry proposed, I saw a huge smile on Ron's face, rather than the typical reaction he's had in the past. Something tells me his rather complex mind is spinning with the possibilities." Hermione quickly adds, "You understand that Ron has a brilliant mind but he doesn't like everyone to know it. It took me years to understand that Ron doesn't have the confidence his brothers have, and sometimes it keeps him from excelling."

As Hermione returns to the discussion, she wants to live near the Burrow. This is a second home to her, but Ron doesn't know where he wants to live when they get married, just not here, and Hermione begins to cry again. Molly feels sad and awkward with her adopted daughter wanting to live near her, but her son wanting to live somewhere else. Molly suggests to Hermione that she wait on Ron and see if he has a change of heart. At that moment a letter arrives by owl and it's addressed to Hermione. The letter is from the Education Office of the Ministry and Hermione's mood quickly changes as she receives an inquiry about updating the History of Magic text book. Hermione is asked to meet with the department head to discuss the update. Needless to say excitement reins and Molly is happy to see Hermione smiling again.

Ron is nervous about Harry proposing to Ginny and wants to understand why he did at this particular time. Ron is shocked when Harry tells him the engagement was almost cancelled. He and Ginny have to work through a difficult stretch to be together. He tells Ron that he and Hermione have to be in agreement with their decisions. If they can't get through those obstacles, then their marriage may be in jeopardy. Ron explains how his brothers all live somewhere else but Hermione wants to live near the Burrow and he's afraid they will think he can't leave home. Harry understands quite well how other people's expectations affect what a person really wants. Harry offers his property near the Burrow if he wants it and Ron thinks that's quite generous "When I get home, I'll lay it out for her, and see what she thinks."

When he gets home, Hermione is still ecstatic about the Ministry re-writing the History of Magic text book. Ron doesn't want to break the moment, so he waits until after dinner to discuss Harry's proposal, with Hermione. "Mione, I need to discuss some important business with you. Could we go up to our room and discuss it." Hermione loves Ron, and if he has a problem, she will make it hers also. Ron explains that he and Harry have discussed a major decision about their future and he has made an offer. Hermione's irritation with Ron returns, "Ron, I don't care if you and Harry discuss things, but I'm the one you should be discussing problems with." Ron can see Hermione is still angry with him, but now Ron has a plan that might bring peace between them.

"You know Harry owns the adjacent property?" Hermione is listening, and now her mind begins to think about the possibilities. "He wants to give it to us for our new home." Now Hermione is smiling and bubbling about those possibilities. Ron continues, "So you won't mind living close to Mum, Dad, Harry and Ginny," waiting for Hermione to answer? "You big goof, I love your Mum and Dad and Ginny and Harry are my best friends." Ron and Hermione are finally realizing their dream, but Ron suggests they don't tell anyone right now. Hermione can keep a secret especially one as sensitive as this one, they decide to discuss this with Harry tonight.

Ginny opens the door to their home and sees Ron and Hermione standing there, and Hermione looks like she's going to pop. From the sofa comes Harry's voice, "Ron, Mione come in." Ron needs to discuss Harry's proposition, and they need to discuss the offer before they move forward. Ginny is listening intently with the discussion but is getting a bit irritated with the cryptic language. "All right you two, what is this all about?" Harry explains that he's giving the adjacent property to Ron. Hermione is very happy, but Ginny has priorities in her life and right now it is not being involved with her brother's home. After listening to everyone for awhile Harry speaks again, "You will need to get Bill involved to see what needs to be done. He really helped us when we started our project." Ron knows this news will create immediate problems at the Burrow, and asks if everyone will keep this a secret for awhile.

"So Ginny, have you and Harry set a date," quizzed Hermione. Ginny snaps back that she has more important things to take care of before setting a date. Ron asks the same question, but this time he asks why they haven't set a date? Ginny glares back saying, "I think I just said that," and gets up and leaves the room. Hermione senses something has happened since the engagement and it's not for them to be involved with. She gets up and pulls Ron toward the door. As soon as they leave, Ginny returns to the room, "Harry, I know you want to help the family, but our future is not set and I wish you didn't involve us with Ron's new home." She doesn't want to continue this discussion so she changes it. Their relationship is fragile now and she doesn't want other people's problems to interfere. Hermione is concerned about Ginny and suggests Ron keep the plans on hold for a few days to see if Harry and Ginny can work out their problems. Ron then tells her the engagement was almost off, so they should leave them alone and address this later. Hermione is too gobsmacked to speak, learning about the severity of the problem.

Gawain can't help but notice the change in Harry and Ginny, and it seems at times they are somewhere else. He also knows the training will be long and arduous and this bit of folly will help Harry to stay loose. He is more concerned about Ginny, wondering if she needs to rethink her desire to be an Auror, and later he and Ginny will talk. When Harry and Ginny arrive at school Gawain asks Ginny to join him in his office, and she looks at Harry not understanding what this is about. "Ginny, I know there are many things happening in your life right now." Ginny is now concerned where this conversation is going. "My concern is your focus may be affected with all of the changes taking place." Ginny is abit taken by this question, "Gawain, are you concerned I can't do my job because I'm engaged? I don't think I've lost my focus at all, and I'm happy to have some direction in my life." Gawain remembers what the Minister told him about getting between Harry and Ginny, but he has to make sure the training is not a waste. "I know what your potential is, but marriage makes this responsibilities more difficult for the wives. I can't afford for either you or Harry to be hit and the other one make a bad decision. Think about what we've discussed and if you still want to be an Auror, and then we move forward." Ginny is at first angry that Gawain would questions her, but as she thinks about what he said, the questions are valid ones. She will need to discuss this matter with Harry as their personal life is already shaky. Harry asks Ginny what the meeting was about seeing the concern on her face "we can talk about it when we get home tonight." Ron can see the concern on Ginny's face to, but now he has concern about Harry.

When Ginny and Harry get home, they have the discussion about Ginny's meeting, and Harry is concerned that Gawain is asking Ginny to leave the Auror program. Ginny explains what the meeting was about and whether the two of them can perform together, should the other be injured during a battle. Harry wants Ginny to tell him how she feels about being an Auror "our relationship is fragile and if something should happen between us, I don't want us to be together constantly." Harry's own feelings also become an issue "I feel the same way. We've gone through some difficult times of late, and we don't need that one to." Ginny is feeling a bit desperate hearing Harry agreeing their relationship is not stable right now. She doesn't know whether she should continue with the training. She loves Harry with all her heart, but if he doesn't love her they will never be married. Harry is thinking of alternatives, and suddenly the teaching position at Hogwarts floods back into his mind. It is now making more sense to him, given the problems with the Auror program. "Ginny, what if we reconsider the teaching job at Hogwarts. Maybe we were too hasty by dismissing it." Ginny is very conflicted by these events, not wanting to return to Hogwarts, but the Auror job could destroy any chance of happiness. "Harry, I'm no longer sure we can both be Aurors," as she begins to tear up. "Ginny, I'm no longer sure I want to be an Auror either." Harry is now just as conflicted as Ginny.

The next day is going to be a bad day for Gawain when both Harry and Ginny ask to have a closed door meeting with him. When they discuss their concerns, and a possible decision to leave the Auror program, Gawain begins to panic. Getting Harry in was going to have a huge affect on recruiting, plus his abilities are better than any other wizard. Gawain needs to have an emergency meeting with Arthur and Kingsley as soon as he can. When they meet Kingsley is exasperated by Gawain doing exactly what he told him not to do. Gawain realizes now it was a huge mistake, and Harry didn't have these concerns until then. Arthur has his own concerns about his daughter being in the program, but like Kingsley he feels Harry will excel. He explains that Harry and Ginny are going through a tough stretch together and the Auror program may affect his decision, and Harry is rethinking Minerva's offer to teach. Kingsley eyes narrows "He wouldn't." Arthur reminds the Minister about the two people they are discussing, "Kingsley, you have to understand these are two damaged young people who are holding on to each other to survive. Harry may be the greatest wizard of our time, but the weight he's carried for so long makes being an Auror dangerous for him and his fellow Aurors, and if he doesn't absolutely want to be an Auror, he shouldn't stay in the program." Kingsley is disturbed and he needs another opinion, so he asks Minerva for hers. Minerva has a different perspective, "I've known Harry since he was a baby. I've watched him grow up with more death and violence than anyone in this room could ever imagine. I didn't offer Harry the job to steal him from you Kingsley. I offered him the job because I think he needs to get away from the darkness that has followed him every day of his life. Even now, he's a target for any dark wizard wanting to claim him as a prize."

Kingsley has Ministry issues to worry about and he wants everyone to understand the danger. "Minerva, you may be right about Harry, but if the Aurors fail, Harry will be pulled back into the fray no matter. We still have tough times ahead, and all of us need Harry's friends to succeed, and most importantly we need their leader to succeed with them." The Minister is angry this has happened and he thinks this shouldn't have had Gawain heeded his advice. Arthur thinks about all of the issues, and some issues his friends don't know about. When Harry and Ginny get home tonight, he'll call them to the Burrow and discuss these issues, but he's worried about the repercussions of Gawain's meetings.

Arthur has asked Harry and Ginny to meet him for dinner at the Burrow, because he wants his two children to live their life happily, but what Kingsley said is still stuck in his conscious. "Harry, I understand you and Ginny met with Gawain today." Harry is abit irritated with Arthur's comment, "Word gets around fast does it?" But Arthur continues, and says there were a number of people in that meeting including Minerva and Kingsley. There is great concern about his and Ginny's decision to both leave the Auror program. Ginny interrupts and says that she and Harry are concerned about the state of Law Enforcement, but the two of them have already given too much to the wizarding community. Arthur doesn't feel strongly about telling them about the dangers, but they have to understand they will fight no matter. "I know Ginny, you and Harry deserve a chance at happiness and no one has the right to take it away, but Kingsley made a good point. We still live in dangerous times and if the Aurors fail, Harry and you will be pulled back into fight whether you want to or not." They continue to discuss the problems of being an Auror, and Arthur wants to be totally honest with Harry, because he's the most powerful wizard of the times, and anything he does, affects the entire Wizarding community."

"I know Arthur, but we haven't come to a decision yet. I love Ginny more than life itself, and I always will, but we've had to adjust to a lot of things. We are trying to decide when to have our wedding and this is hanging over our heads." Arthur shakes his head because he doesn't have any of these answers. Ron can't help hearing the somewhat intense discussion and he has something to say about their decision. "Hey Mate the possibility of one of us getting hit is with us everyday. Even though you're the most famous, Mione and I are famous to. A dark wizard taking any of us would have a big prize, and we have to live with that every day." Arthur appreciates Ron's ability to bring things into focus, but this is a life affecting decision for Harry and Ginny. He is quite frank with his daughter about her always knowing that being with Harry will be very dangerous, and with both of them being Aurors adds to that. The decision will be made by them, and he doesn't envy either of them making it.

That night the two lay in bed, feeling their life being pulled apart again. Harry wraps his arm across Ginny and sighs with the possibilities. Ginny wants to understand what Harry meant, "You said when we set a date and not if we set a date. Did you mean that?" Harry has so much in his heart to tell Ginny that he loves her more than anything and marriage is just the next step. But he doesn't know her feelings and maybe she needs more time to make that decision. "If you want to get married this weekend, I would do it without reservation." Ginny can barely speak as she has been waiting for him to tell her that he still loves her, but he has been waiting for her to commit. "Oh Harry, after that night I didn't know what to do, and I thought maybe you didn't want to marry me. I've made a lot of mistakes in our relationship, but being married to you is what I want most. Could we have a few months to get everything set up, and I will be very appreciative." Harry turns and looks in her eyes and his are nearly staring through her, and says she can wait as long as she wants, because in his heart they're already married. Tonight the two will love each other, because whatever problems that were between them are gone now. They have wanted each other for so long, but their difficulties occurred when neither understood how the other felt. Sometimes even the best relationships have obstacles and only the strong ones survive.

The next morning Ginny and Harry have a long discussion with Molly about their life together and both being in the Aurors. Molly questions Ginny about the reason she wants to be one, and the reason she might leave now. She asks Harry the same questions about being an Auror and how Ginny being one will affect his decisions. Harry is the first to answer and says he's wanted to be an Auror since his fifth year at Hogwarts. And he thought about Ginny when they were on raids, but that didn't stop him from performing his duties. Molly responds, "Harry, I think you already answered your own question about being in the Aurors." However, Ginny can't say the same thing as she considered other options in her life. Ginny reflects that she didn't join because Harry did, but because of all the innocent children injured at school when Harry was away on his quest. She felt then it was better to stop the dark wizards rather than helping the injured afterwards. Her decision has not changed since then.

Molly asks Ginny if she knew why her mother stopped being a healer, and Ginny says that no one ever told her. She stopped when Arthur and she decided to have a family. She didn't feel she could handle both responsibilities and do them well. Molly continues to discuss the pending marriage and what has come from their discussions. She is amused to here that Harry wants to have the wedding in a week, and she will help Ginny to plan the wedding as soon as possible. Molly remembers her love for Arthur when they got married and their wanting to be together caused them a problem while waiting. "Dears, you two have a love that I've rarely seen in my lifetime. Whether you get married in a week or two months, it will not affect your feelings for each other. However, we can probably organize a wedding by mid to late September." Harry wants Molly to know the wedding is Ginny's choice and he wants her to have her dream wedding, and Ginny deserves the best they can have, and he will ensure she gets it. With that, Ginny grabs Harry and plants a kiss that made her mother blush. Now Molly wants to know about Ron and Hermione's plans because there has been chill between them, but now they sit together and laugh about everything. Harry doesn't answer, and Ginny deflects her mother's question. "Mum, you know Harry and I can't tell you if we knew." As the discussion wanes, the important decision has to be made soon. Ginny asks, "Harry, are we going to class today?" Harry is abit put out by so many wanting to know, "Let's keep them guessing for awhile, but yeah I'm going back, and how about you?" Ginny gives an answer her mother didn't expect. "My Harry, I already knew my decision was to return, but I needed this discussion?" Harry holds Ginny for a long while thinking about the trials and tribulations of both being an Auror.

The Minister is sitting in his office inquiring with Arthur about whether either will to return to training. There is an indication that Ron has assumed leadership of the group and the trainees have responded to him. Arthur thinks that Harry will return because he wants to ensure the dark side doesn't take control and because he and Ron are a team and have been most of their life. They continue to discuss the possibilities and vulnerability of Harry not being in the Aurors. The Minister is no fool and another major attack on the Ministry could allow the deatheaters to take control. While they are discussing the alternatives, the trainer gives Gawain a message and the Minister isn't too happy about the interruption. "Minister, the message says both Harry and Ginny have returned to class." Kingsley smiles knowing a disaster has been averted, but he tells Gawain to never do that again. Abit later Ron speaks to Harry about their return to class, and asks why they returned so soon. Ginny smiles at Ron and says for many reasons, "Big brother, we thought about not returning today. But we decided not to leave this mess in your hands." Ron says he would have ensured the group of DAs go forward with the training, if they hadn't returned. Harry whispers to Ron he knows he would and he would be successful.

The day has been stressful for all, as the decisions made will affect everyone's future. Right now however, Ron is more interested in his near future with Hermione. Bill has called on the floo network and is giving Ron and Harry instructions about changing the ownership of the property. "You both will need to be there to transfer the ownership, and it shouldn't take very long. I've already contacted the same group that built your home Harry, and they can start on Ron's, as soon as the property ownership changes." Ron and Hermione say they want a home similar to the Burrow, but without all of the strange angles, and the builder will have no problem with that, and Bill will alert them to start as soon as the property is changed to Ron's name. Nervously Ron proclaims to Harry and Ginny, "You two have to be there when we tell Mum and Dad." With that, the three begin chuckling at Ron's nervous state. Then they all march to the Burrow with Hermione pulling Ron by the hand, but he really doesn't want to do this. When all four walk in, Molly is very suspicious of why they are there, but she acts as if nothing is happening. Ron lays a set of plans on the table and his father recognizes they are plans for a home. Ron says they will be building his new home nearby, and Arthur asks him how near? Ron says the property behind Harry's home and adjacent to the Burrow property. Arthur is grumbling under his breath about more grandchildren and he thought he was finished with so many children being around. Finally Molly tells Arthur to grab the bottle of Fyrewhiskey because Ron needs some.

As the four children return Harry and Ginny's home, Molly can't help but reflect on what has happened. "Arthur dear, Harry continues to influence our family, but now in such a good way. He's responsible for keeping Ginny and Ron close to us, and it's like destiny has smiled on all of us. First, we brought him into the family when he so desperately needed one, and he befriended Ron when Ron really needed someone his age to be friends with. Being Harry's best friend, they accomplished more than anyone could have imagined. Harry saved the lives of Ginny, Ron, you and me, and he shared all of his wealth with us, when he really didn't have to. Now he ensures we won't be lonely as we get older. Oh Arthur, that boy has been such a blessing to us." With that, Molly begins to cry, "I know Molly and I sometimes can't comprehend our relationship with him. He is the most selfless man I've ever known, and sometimes I think Lily and James are watching over both him and our family just because we love him." As they speak again Molly tells of her great concerns for both Ginny and Harry. The Auror job is most dangerous and many good agents have been killed. She is worried if something happens to either of them, the other will not survive very long. Arthur thinks about their deep love "You know Molly; I often think that Harry and Ginny were destined from birth to be together, but the night after her birthday, I really began to doubt that. She is the seventh witch of a seventh witch, and in witch folklore she is destined to marry a great wizard and will have great powers herself. It looks like she's marrying the greatest wizard of our time." With that comment, both Molly and Arthur look at each other and smile.

Weeks have passed now as the wedding is only days away. Hundreds of wedding confirmations have come from around the Wizarding community and family, friends and dignitaries will be attending the wedding of the century. Although Harry seems to be handling the situation in stride, Ginny is a total wreck. Hermione keeps the preparations running smoothly and Molly is making sure the food is perfect. Ron has noticed that Ginny and Harry go to work every day, and is wondering why she doesn't take time off. Ginny just smiles, "Believe it or not big brother; the class room is the only place Harry and I can get any peace." She tells him he will know this soon enough, and his eyes get large.

Harry and Ginny are enjoying some quiet time in bed on the morning of their wedding, "My Ginny, are you having second thoughts about marrying such a beat up wizard like me," as Harry speaks softly to the love of his life. Ginny wants to take the seriousness out of his question, "Hmm …. Let me think about that. On the down side you have unruly hair, scars all over your body, and have a need to save the wizarding world. However, on the good side you have a lean body, you're wealthy, and you're the most famous wizard in Britain." Now Harry's need for a little fun gets an immediate reply, "What are you some kind of witch groupie?" With that Ginny jumps on top of him and holds his arms down. "You didn't let me finish. I'm really marrying you because of your beautiful soul." Harry can never resist his beautiful witch and kisses her passionately. "Now … Why are you marrying me," returns Ginny with some mischief in her own voice. "Well, let me think dear. You are the most beautiful witch in the world; you have beautiful long red hair that a man can get lost in; you have a perfect body; but mostly because I want to have a family with you and grow old together." Ginny bends her forehead down to touch Harry's, but without warning she jumps out of the bed, grabs Harry's hands and drags him to the shower. "Mr. Potter, you have a wedding to go to."

As the hour grows near Ron and Harry are dressing at his home while Ginny and Hermione dress at the Burrow. George conjures new rows of chairs as the crowds continue to grow. Molly is giving orders to the caterer to ensure the reception goes off without a glitch. The wedding cake is a large four layer type with two figures sitting on top that looks remarkably like Harry and Ginny, and there are several additional cakes to ensure that all the guests will have plenty. The dignitaries include most of the high ranking officials from the Ministry, and from many foreign Ministries, plus Professor McGonigal and most of her professors. Almost all of Harry's and Ginny's friends from Hogwarts are here, including an unexpected guest, his cousin. Dudley is mesmerized by the famous wizards and witches, and he wishes he was part of this world instead of the one he lives in.

In a moment Harry and Ron walk to place where the parish Minister is standing, and with him are his DA mates, Seamus, Terry, Neville, and Anthony with Ron being his best man. On the other side are the bride's maids dressed in soft yellow dresses, including the Fleur, Luna and Lavender, and Hermione being the maid of honour stands nearest to the local parish Minister. The wedding music plays and Arthur and Ginny walk down the centre aisle toward the groom. Ginny is wearing a beautiful soft yellow wedding gown trimmed in lace. Harry can barely believe how beautiful Ginny is in her wedding gown, and feels his knees going weak and his breath uneven. Arthur then releases his daughter's hand to Harry and sits down with a sobbing Molly.

As the bride and groom look at each other, almost everything else fades away. And then the parish Minister reads the vows and receives the appropriate responses and pronounces them husband and wife. Most of the people in the audience ooh and aah at one of the most passionate and loving kisses they've ever seen. At that point Harry and Ginny turn to the guest, hearing applause and cheering from all around. As tradition states, the bride and groom stand together, as lines of people pass, shaking hands and wishing them well. As Dudley steps up to Ginny and Harry each smile as they shake hands and congratulations are given. Everyone is enjoying the merriment while Ginny and Harry disappear upstairs to get into more comfortable clothes and return for the reception. More applause and hand shakes are given. The Ministry photographer is seemingly taking a thousand photos, as no other photographers are allowed on the grounds with Gawain's Aurors making sure of that.

"Molly has stacked the presents on decorated tables, now guarded by Bill, Charlie, Percy and George. The Minister of Magic has one present he delivers directly to Harry. The attached note is rather simple: 'Congratulations, and thank you for giving me my life back. Draco'. Harry just smiles as there is truly peace between the two families. Harry never seems to lose his smile today, as he thinks about what has just transpired. Ginny is doing what all brides have done for eternity, laughing and talking to her lady friends but what happens next leaves all speechless. Ginny throws her bouquet over her shoulder to the many waiting ladies, but it lands in Hermione's hands. Now there's one you can't pull out of the hat.

As the festivities continue into the evening Harry and Ginny finally get a few minutes to themselves. Needless to say much kissing and hugging take place, but finally they brake apart and Ginny speaks. "Harry, are you as happy as I am?" Harry's eyes tells the story "Ginny, I don't think they have a scale to measure my happiness." The couple returns to their guest, and Seamus and Lavender walk over, hand in hand. Harry's smiling, "Well you two, I see the relationship is still going strong." Lavender then speaks for both, "Seamus and I are engaged now and your wedding is an inspiration" causing Seamus to smile. Neville shows up with Hannah Abbot which pretty much shocks everyone. It seems the two met again after school was complete and are now engaged and about to have their own wedding, proving that opposites do attract.

As the evening arrives, most of the older guests have left, so the younger members decide to dance with their partners. The photographer snaps his final photos, and a good time is had by all. Later Harry and Ginny make their way to their home but stop by their famous tree. "Harry, you made my life complete today." Harry holds her and kisses her, momentarily thinking of all the trials and tribulations that brought them to this moment before telling her how he feels, "I feel like the horrible past is dead. Today our relationship is born." Enough words are spoken, as they kiss again for a very long time. They walk to their home which now officially belongs to both of them. As they get to the door Ginny instructs Harry to use whatever charms are necessary to give them privacy. Tonight is definitely going to be their night!

As morning breaks through the windows, Ginny pulls herself to her elbow. "Kiss me you fool, I've waited most of my life for this," says a sultry voice. Harry is being coy when he answers, "What's that Ginny?" Ginny sits on top of him, "To be Mrs. Ginny Potter." Ginny glares at him after his next answer, "Oh that's right we got married yesterday." She gives him her sultry voice, "Come over here and I'll give you a present," Harry opens his eyes with great interest. "What's that Ginny?" She is already starting to unbutton her top, "Me!" Ginny and Harry enjoy a love that never existed until they got married. This joins their life forever, and now their lives will move forward as one. Later they walk to the Burrow, "Hello dears, I wasn't sure you would be here this morning. Ron and Hermione have just walked downstairs. "Mum, we promised a week ago we'd join you at breakfast. Don't you remember?" Ginny is about to tug on her mothers heart "Does anyone notice anything different about me?" Arthur is a bit puzzled by the question "What's that young lady?" Ginny is bouncing around and showing her ring, "This is the first morning I join you for breakfast as Mrs. Potter." Molly almost drops the pot of tea hearing those words, and it's official that her only daughter belongs to another. Molly knew this day would happen, and she isn't going to be sad. "Have some tea dears; one for Mr. Potter and one for Mrs. Potter." With that everyone laughs and the morning talk begins.

"Gawain did a great job with his team and there are no pictures of you in the paper today. Of course the front page is full of fabricated stories about what happened at your wedding." Arthur seems to be speaking with some irritation in his voice. "That's not a problem dad. I'm Mrs. Harry Potter now so I expect the lies to include me." Harry can't help himself now, so with a very straight face he says, "If they knew the hot tempered red haired woman I'm married to, they'd get their facts straight." Arthur slaps the table, lowers his head down and laughs loudly. Ron falls off his chair laughing and Molly screams with laughter. Hermione is at first shocked and then she points at Ginny and laughs until her eyes water. Ginny is not going to let Harry make light of her "Now Harry, you have to remember the things you say can hurt you." Harry just said 'Umm …' at which point all of the laughter starts again, but this time including Harry and Ginny. A great time is had, and it's an experience that no one will soon forget. Molly asks nicely to please remove the presents because she wants her living room back. Ginny sees Molly smile but she knows she really means it. "Harry, what's this … a chalice from Draco?" Harry knew it would be a topic of conversation, so he gives Ginny the card "I guess we don't have to worry about him now." As the gifts are opened and the wrapping dispersed, sometimes Ginny giggles and other times she has tears, but mostly she has the gift sitting beside her she has always wanted. Harry whispers he loves her and then gently touch their foreheads, something the family is used to by now. Arthur turns his attention to Ron and Hermione, and he wants to know how the new home is progressing. Ron says the construction is about to start and it will be ready to move in before Christmas. Arthur wants to get Molly back in a good mood, "Molly dear don't worry, they will only be five minutes away."

The weather is getting colder now with everyone settling into their routines, Hermione is spending a lot of her time doing research for the History of Magic text book with Arthur and her regularly going to lunch together. Harry and Ginny finally are able to go to Diagon Alley with only a few people paying attention to them. They have settled into a very comfortable married life, and to Harry's surprise, Ginny has also become an excellent cook. Ron's and Hermione's house is moving toward completion and they are quite excited about their prospects. The Auror training has become more instinctive as the students are getting more field training to go with their desk time. Ron has been asked to join a number of raids as a tactical planner, and it's something he enjoys very much. Ginny has become a top dueller, faster than anyone but Harry, making her decision to stay in training a good one. As time passes, the Aurors adopt the unit approach to their planning and the results have been outstanding. Since Harry and his friends join the Aurors, none have been killed. The fact alone has helped the senior Aurors to accept the concept.

The snow has begun to fall now. Ron and Hermione have moved into their new home and of course had to deal with Molly's crying as they finally left. Everyone expects Ron to pop the question to Hermione any day now. Christmas is getting near and Molly is working her sons and their families to be at the Burrow on Christmas day. Harry and Ginny have Teddy over on most weekends and they are enjoying the mystery of a young child. With his ability to speak, the experience is very much enhanced. Harry is starting to see the yearning in Ginny's eyes for her own, but right now it's mostly because of Teddy. He treats Harry like his father and he cries when they return to Andromeda's home, and it rips Harry's heart each time he does. Deep in Harry's soul he feels that Andromeda knows something about Teddy that she refuses to tell Harry. Everyone is betting that Ron is going to pop the question on Christmas Eve, but Hermione has resigned herself to it happening when it happens.

Harry asks Ron about the raid from the previous evening and wishes he is used more. "Harry, it was a thing of beauty. When two buggers came out we let them move away from the flat and zapped them. When the last two came out we let them get into the open and zapped them to. We got a stash of information on a number of other prospects. These wizards aren't the smartest blokes, but they are deadly. They almost always use a deadly curse, so we have to be very cautious when we go on the raids." Ron and Harry continue their shop talk, both wanting to get out of their apprentice roles. Harry asks Ron if he is a regular member of the Auror team, and he says he's still training, and Ron wonders why Harry doesn't go on more of these raids. Gawain answers that question immediately when he walks out of the office. "Harry, Ginny, you two are going on a raid tonight. I need Ginny's speed and your apparating and port key skills Harry." With that, Ginny and Harry move quickly to collect their equipment and meet Gawain at the lift. When they get to the outside, they apparate to a location about a block from where the deatheaters are located. Gawain gives the plan to Harry. There are no wards, so he wants him to apparate to the top of the building where there's a skylight. If he doesn't see anyone inside, he's to create a port key to get inside the top floor. Gawain wants Ginny with Dawlish to cover the two exit areas in the rear. Gawain and Sam will cover the front, and he tells everyone to make no mistake these people will kill them on sight."

Gawain gives the last instructions to Harry, and at the designated time "I want you to create a diversion in the down stairs … you know firing off colour jets down below, explode doors whatever you can. However, if they attack you use the port key immediately. Do you understand?" At the designated time Harry moves to the roof and checks the upper floor for any deatheaters. He calls for Kreacher to set the wards and then Harry creates a port key to get inside, and listens for anyone beyond the door. He opens the door only slightly then steps back and sends all kinds of coloured lights and noise into the floors below. Three men jump up from their chairs, with one going out the front and the other going out the back. In a short time he hears the tell tale signs of the men being dropped. The third man positions himself for an attack from upstairs and Harry has Kreacher to now lift the wards, and Harry apparates just behind him and drops him where he's standing. He immediately raises a strong shield to protect himself from any others still hiding, and checks the rooms down stairs. This was a precision strike, and it was obvious the deatheaters aren't aware of these techniques.

After getting all of the deatheaters to Azkaban, the strike team returns to headquarters and discusses the results. Gawain asks Harry how he worked the inside and for Dawlish to explain what happened in the rear. Dawlish says that two deatheaters ran out firing their wands in all directions and he ducked. He saw Ginny on the ground put her shield up and then drop both wizards. Harry says he followed the plan and apparated upstairs and had Kreacher to set the wards with the port key he went inside. He opened the door enough to see three men sitting, and fired the red flare and noise spells into the room. Two left, but the other was waiting for an attack from upstairs. Harry had Kreacher to remove the wards and apparated behind the man downstairs, dropped him and set his shield up immediately. He used the Homenum Revelio charm to check the house for others, before notifying everyone to move in. Gawain thanks Harry and sends Ginny and him home. Dawlish has something else not for the report when he tells Gawain that he never saw the shield drop for Ginny when she fired her wand. He asks if she's that fast and Gawain thinks that she is. Dawlish says they have something special with those two and Gawain chuckles and replies he's glad they're Aurors.

Ginny asks Harry how he felt during the raid and he says he was calm and did what he trained to do. Ginny wasn't surprised by his account, "I felt the same way. I knew what I was supposed to do and I did it." She looks at Harry and speaks in a sultry voice, "you know what you're supposed to do, now do it." Harry wastes no time, grabbing Ginny's hand and leading her to the bedroom. Christmas is soon and Ginny asks Harry about gifts, and she doesn't know what to get her parents since Harry has made them wealthy. He thinks inviting them over for dinner will be a nice gift as Molly always prepares the meals. After dinner Harry asks Ginny where she learnt to cook this well and she says the 'the wives book', as it has many recipes. She says in a sultry voice if he remembers the other thing the book has in it. He's already had dessert before dinner, and is he going to get it again, and what has he done to deserve that? She tells Harry he simply loves her and with that, Ginny and Harry walk to the bedroom but this time to do what Ginny really wants, Harry lay down, wraps his arms around her and holds her until both are asleep.

In the night Harry hears a scared and agitated voice waking him up. "Harry, wake up! We have to go to St. Mungos." Ginny speaks with a broken voice that her mother is very ill and her dad has taken her to St. Mungos during the night, and Harry jumps out of bed. They move swiftly to get ready, both wondering how bad this is. They go through the floo to the admissions area of St. Mungos. Ginny runs to the admissions desk, demanding they give her mothers room to her. The receptionist is young and inexperienced, and is unwilling to give her the information. Harry walks to the desk and speaks slowly but with intent. "Madam, I suggest you get Mrs. Potter her mothers room number and quickly. If you can't, you'd better get the senior healer as soon as possible." About that time, healer walks up and inquires about the problem. Harry explains the receptionist refused to give Ginny her mother's room number and asks if he's the healer in charge. "Why yes I am, and I will personally take you to her room. She's resting peacefully now. I've given her some potions to clear her breathing problem and allow her sleep, and her husband is with her now." As they walk into the room, Arthur is sitting beside Molly's bed.

"Dad, what's wrong with Mum?" Arthur can't help to see the distress on Ginny's face and in her voice. "She's having problems breathing without pain, so I brought her right away." Lewis explains to everyone that Molly has an infection and it settled in her lungs and it hampered her ability to breathe, but if she's feeling better in the morning, she can go home. Ginny asks her dad if he wants her to stay the night with her mother. "Of course not dear, I've already sent Ron and Hermione home and now you and Harry please return home. I can still take care of my wife." With that Harry and Ginny leave, but Ginny is distraught because her mother has never been ill. Seeing how tightly strung Ginny is, Harry doesn't touch her. "Ginny, do you want to sit on the sofa and talk?" Ginny is trying to calm down and she says the stabilizing member in her family is her mum, and when one of her children has a problem she's always there. Ginny can't relax and then she begins to cry, but this time Harry embraces her and holds her while she sobs. After a few minutes Ginny looks at Harry's face. "Harry, am I really a hot tempered woman?" Harry says she is, but he wouldn't change anything about her. With that Ginny smiles, and takes Harry's hand and they walk to the bedroom. They are both very tired and desperately needing sleep.

Harry is the first to wake up so he goes to the shower, but when he returns to the bedroom, Ginny has mysteriously disappeared. "Ginny … where are you?" Suddenly Harry thinks the worst, grabbing his wand, checking all the remaining rooms, but he finds nothing. He notices the front door is ajar and checks the windows outside for any awaiting deatheaters. He slowly moves through the door with his shield up, slowly checking around the corner of the house and that's when he sees a distant figure in the fog. Harry walks to their favourite tree without Ginny realizing he's there. "Harry, you startled me. Why do you have your wand out?" He says he got out of the shower and his lovely wife was missing." Ginny walks to Harry and moves her hands around his waist and her forehead against his chest. Harry is feeling her sadness and wraps his arms around Ginny to comfort her. He says to get ready and they will go to the hospital and see her mother. Ginny asks if he wants breakfast. "Sweetheart, I think we can both do without one meal." Harry is now smiling, seeing Ginny's own crooked smile. In about twenty minutes they take the floo and walk immediately to Molly's room. However, they are shocked to see no one there, and Ginny is in immediate panic. Running out of the room to the admission desk, Ginny demands information immediately.

"Where did you take my mother, Molly Weasley? The receptionist is startled, but the concern on Ginny's face has her looking for the information. "Miss, she checked out with her husband almost an hour ago." At this point she turns to Harry with her eyes full of tears, Harry holding her tightly. "Okay Mrs. Potter, let's go to Burrow and see what happened." Ginny immediately goes through the floo network to the fireplace at the Burrow. Now some things never change and Harry gets to the kitchen with Molly cooking breakfast and Arthur sitting at the table reading the newspaper, with Ginny's berating her Mother for not sitting down. Now Harry's been part of this family long enough to surmise what's about to happen. He rushes to a very upset Ginny and guides her to the opposite side of the table and pulls out her chair. He sits and puts a smile on his face before asking Molly how she's feeling. Molly is acting as if her daughter isn't looking right through her, "Dears I feel fine." He says that he and Ginny were surprised when they got to the hospital and she wasn't there. Arthur chimes in immediately, "I tried to get her to stay longer but Molly would have none of that. She's obviously related to you Harry as I remember you doing the same thing when you were there." With that everyone begins to relax abit and Harry tightens his arm around Ginny who leans her head against his shoulder.

Arthur wants coffee this morning and Molly is pouring a cup for everyone, with Ginny coming out of terrible fright, she gladly accepts it. "Now dears I'm cooking rashers of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast, and I've made enough for everyone." Harry really doesn't wants to say how hungry he is, so he just says thanks. Ginny begins to clear the fog from her mind and finally looks up at her mother. "Mum, you gave me a terrible fright when I didn't find you in bed." Harry still needs to be the mediator between these two and says to Molly how good the coffee is and how glad to see she's feeling better. However, Ginny is having none of it. "Mum, I thought something terrible happened to you." Now Ginny is tearing up, and Arthur is not going to listen to his daughter's rant.

"Ginny, your mother and I made this decision together. You should have known I would have notified you if anything had happened. Please relax and eat your breakfast." Ginny realizes her dad doesn't want anything to upset her mother, so she lets it go for now. Arthur is trying to lighten the moment, and asks about their Auror team capturing some deatheaters last night. He says as usual they have the story wrong because they only mentioned the two of them. "Right Arthur, Ginny and I were performing supporting roles last night." Now Ginny is going to turn her wrath on Harry "you know that's not true. They had you go to the roof, and go through the house to root out the deatheaters. Why do you do that, always giving others the credit?" Now Ginny begins to cry and Harry knows he isn't the cause. Molly sees her daughter's wretched state and wraps her arms around Ginny's shoulders and kisses her on the top of the head. "Now dear don't take this out on Harry; I know you're really upset with me." Ginny stands up and hugs her mother and both share tears for awhile. "Remember dear I was a healer and I cleared leaving the hospital with the healer in charge." Ginny just stands there being held by her mother as comfort is what Ginny needs most. With the stressful moment over, all sit down and enjoy the breakfast, but Harry knows he has to watch Ginny closely today. With her so very tense, he knows she can react again.

Ginny and Harry make it to class and when they sit down, Harry is looking at Ron. Before he can say anything to inflame Ginny, Harry tells him his mum is doing find and she's at home, and even cooked them breakfast. Harry slowly shakes his head 'no' to Ron who picks up the signal to not ask any questions. Harry is realizing there is a special bond between mother and daughter and he will have to be sensitive to it in the future. Gawain walks in surprising everyone including the instructor. Harry, Ron, Ginny, I need you three in the office immediately. Harry gives his typical comment when everyone stands up, "this can't be good." Gawain has a special request, "This request comes from Minerva. She wants three Aurors to protect the student's returning home at Christmas break. We don't want a repeat of the battle from last year, and we don't want to upset the students either. Please wear your Auror dress uniforms, and when the express leaves, establish defensive positions to afford as much safety as possible."

The three are confused by this special request and continue to ask Gawain how he picked them to go, but eventually they thank him for choosing them and they're going home to pack and want to know the schedule. "Minerva will give you instructions when you get there." The three leave for home to get their travel and dress uniforms and meet again in Minerva's office. "Well good afternoon Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter. I'm glad to have you here with this being the anniversary of The Battle of King's Cross Station. I've sensed the students are a bit nervous going home, but with you to escort them, it should put them at ease." Harry speaks first, "Minerva, it's nice to see you again and we will be happy to escort the children." Minerva can't help but smile, hearing Harry refer to the students as children, after all two of them are nineteen and the other eighteen. Minerva is trying to be formal with these new Aurors, "Would you mind sitting at the Gryffindor table, nearest the podium, the seats will be reserved? I think your presence tonight will put them at ease. I've afforded the four of you the rooms you used last year, so you can change and shower in the morning." Ron can't help but pick up Minerva's mistake, "Minerva there's only three of us." Minerva smiles when she tells him it isn't a mistake "Ron, I think if you return to your room you'll find a certain young lady waiting for you." With that everyone has a good laugh. "Oh yes, the passwords are the same as last year."

Ginny still has some confusion about the rooms, "Minerva, where are the head boy and girl, if they aren't in those rooms?" Minerva has a sad look on her face when she answers, "We have created new rooms closer to the student dorms, and I can keep those rooms open for guests." Her words bring everyone's attention to the present. Minerva isn't finished however, "Besides, I couldn't assign those rooms, after you made them your home. Now off with you lot." The three of them understand the special meaning the rooms are to Minerva, and the history behind the four people that shared them. When Ron gives the password the door opens, and out leaps Hermione acting like she hasn't seen Ron for ages. Harry and Ginny both think this might be the place Ron pops the question? Ginny says it's just like they left it and she admits walking through the school gave her a warm feeling. It seems the time away has removed the bitterness, and Harry feels the same way.

Ginny, Harry and Ron slip on their dress uniforms and Hermione wears her Ministry dress robe to dinner. As they walk into the great hall it takes a few seconds before the students recognize who these strangers are. Some of the students walk over to say hello before Minerva taps her glass. "Excuse me please, will everyone please return to their seats. Our guests would like to sit down. I've sensed some nervousness about the return to Kings Cross Station for the holidays, so I've asked the Ministry to provide three Aurors to protect you when you arrive. I'm sure most of you recognize these individuals as: Mr. Ron Weasley, Mrs. Ginny Potter and of course her husband Mr. Harry Potter. In addition Miss Hermione Granger is a guest while she's busy researching the history of Hogwarts for a new textbook."

Amazingly the students stand, applaud at the prospect of having three of their own protecting them. Just as quickly as it starts everyone quiets down and begins their last dinner before the holidays. Professor McGonigal gets up one more time to give the holiday speech. "It gives me great pleasure to thank the house-elves for providing a wonderful dinner. I hope everyone will have a safe trip and I will see you after the holidays." After dinner is over, some of the students return to talk to the guests. The discussions are over too quickly when their friends motions for them to return to their dormitories. Hermione and Ginny can't help but have some tears of happiness, but Harry just smiles knowing he has helped some of the students catch up when he attended the last year, and he will carry these memories for years until a time when teaching will revisit his life.

Harry is lighting the fire in the room when Ginny speaks, "Harry, I'm really glad we got this assignment. Do you think Minerva just wanted to bring us back"? Harry thinks she might have wanted them specifically, but the protection is a real need. Ginny motions Harry to join her in the bed where their loving relationship blossomed. Harry can't get there fast enough as his eyes begins to glow. Ginny's comment is all the words needed, "Oh Harry."

The next morning everything is all business as Ron, Ginny and Harry space themselves the length of the boarding area. They all have stern faces to alert everyone their job is a serious one. The Prefects have everyone loaded when the three Aurors board in different carriages. Harry decides to go to the Prefect carriage as this is the one that had been attacked. Ron has established an evacuation plan to take the students out on the opposite side of the carriages. They will not make the mistakes that were made the previous year. Before the train moves into the station, the Aurors give the instructions to the students for the evacuation plan, should there be any trouble. The Prefects and the Head boy and Head girl are given additional instructions to draw their wands and protect the students while the Aurors handle the possible attack.

When the train is stopped, the three Aurors step out with their wands drawn. They take defensive positions as the students unload onto the platform. Even though they recognize the Aurors in plain clothes, they give no notice they have. Everyone leaves including the undercover Aurors. The four of them still maintain their defensive tact as the deatheaters would still like to bag one as a trophy. However, the trouble is non-existent so the four apparate to the Ministry entrance, where Hermione walks to the Education Department and the others to their classroom. When the three enter the office, there is hearty applause from the students, and the other Aurors. Gawain gives his own welcome to the three, "Ginny, Ron and Harry, that was a professional job you did, getting the students off the train safely. I understand the three of you took defensive positions with wands drawn and never singled out the undercover Aurors, and maintained the defence tact until you returned here. Ron what evacuation plan did you set up for a possible attack?" Ron gives the details of the plan "Had there been trouble we instructed the students to evacuate on the opposite side of the train to avoid being in the line of fire. We also instructed the Head boy and Head girl, plus all of the Prefects to take defensive positions around the other students and protect them as we handle the attackers." Gawain thinks that is an excellent plan and well carried out by the three. With the explanations complete the DA members crowd around to ask questions about the school, the students, and what they were feeling when the express came into the station. The instructor later directs everyone to take a seat so class can continue. While Harry listens to the lecture, he realizes the express will never make a trip without Auror protection again. The battle last year proved successful enough as an Auror and two students were killed. This has impacted the recruiting for the dark side to get cut throats and killers. Even Voldemort would never attack the train as he wanted the magical world to accept him as their undisputed leader, whereas these new wizards and witches attack for money.

When Kingsley walks in Gawain's office he immediately asks how the students return had gone. Gawain gives a full report of how the three set up a good evacuation plan for the students, and as part of the protection Ron had the head boy and girl and the prefects to draw there wands and protect the students on the opposite side of the train, and the three Aurors would handle any attack. He also notes the three were spaced out on different carriages and were the first to get off. He also explains how they established defensive positions making no eye contact with the undercover Aurors. "Gawain, they are really bringing a lot of professionalism to the Aurors." They are and he still thinks about how the Auror escorts were caught off guard last year because of a bad plan. He is extremely happy Ron established a plan to avoid being caught in an ambush, plus he had all of the Aurors ready for an attack. They held the students back until their positions were set. Kingsley thinks his Aurors are ready, "This was the first real job the new Aurors have completed by themselves. Do you think some of the new Aurors are ready to lead raids?" Gawain thinks he needs to make sure they aren't beyond their capability, if there is anything that's beyond it. With that Kingsley and Gawain have a small laugh before continuing their discussion of other official business.

Everyone meets at the Burrow as Molly has a feast for the returning family. Needless to say, they are all happy to have one of her wonderful meals. Arthur is obviously excited about the three Aurors completing their most recent task. He says the three had the Ministry in a buzz today bringing the students home safely. He remembers many people stopping and congratulating him for their fine job. He says the newspapers have photos of them on the landing. But the three are quite surprised as they didn't see anyone there. Ron replies with agreement from the others, "Dad we didn't see any media when we arrived, so where did the photographs come from."

The photographer was from the Ministry, as Kingsley wanted the publicity for his Aurors. They've been short handed for so long, and now the deatheaters are on notice there are new Aurors becoming active and they are well trained, and being it was the three of them didn't hurt. Ginny is the first to say what the others were thinking. "Dad, I should be angry how the Ministry setting us up for photo opts." Arthur has no intention of listening to his daughter rant, and says the protection of the wizarding world has as much to do with perception as reality. He says part of their job is to establish a warning to the deatheaters that the Ministry is ready and able to stop them. This was set up to prevent an attack like they had last year. All understand how important it is to solidify the Aurors and this is part of it.


End file.
